Field devices serving to capture and/or modify process variables are frequently used in process automation technology. Field devices, in general, refer to all devices which are process-oriented and which supply or process process-relevant information. Sensors, in particular, are to be mentioned here, but also other actuators. In general, those units are described as field devices that are directly connected to a field bus and serve to communicate with a control station such as a control system, e.g., remote I/O's, gateways, linking devices, and wireless adapters. The Endress+Hauser Group makes and distributes a large variety of such field devices.
Field devices usually provide different order options in the form of activation codes that can be upgraded after delivery. The usual method for an expansion is that a user reads identification data from the transmitter (serial number and current order code, i.e., the current state of the functionality) and thus contacts the manufacturer of the field device. There, he is advised as to the possible expansions. Next, the customer can order these (e-mail, fax, etc.) and, via e-mail or mail, receive an activation code, connected to a serial number, that he can manually enter in the appropriate field device in a corresponding screen. This process includes many manual actions, is prone to error, and doesn't have a closed path with respect to traceability.